30 Days of Puckurt
by Kaimu
Summary: 30 Days of Puckurt in June 2012 Edition. 30 Fights and Make-Up Scenes
1. Chapter 1

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you right now."

"Come on, Kurt. You know I didn't do it on purpose."

"No, you're just clumsy like that." Kurt bit back, "You spilled beer all over my music sheet, Puck. How the hell am I gonna get the words printed into my head before the audition."

"You already know the song completely out of your head. Why stressing about it?"

"It's tradition. Everybody has their musc sheet with them to read it through one last time before the audition."

"But you don't need that."

"I don't care!" Kurt yelled, "If I forget the words of the song during my audition, it's all your fault!"

Kurt slammed the door closed behind him as he walked out of his and Puck's living room.

He knew he might be a little bit overreacting, but he didn't care right now. He was simply too stressed out.

Jumping into his car he drove over to his audition for the new musical. Hoping his anger wouldn't get in his way or make him forget his words.

If that happened, Kurt knew he would blame it all on Puck.

The boy wouldn't know what happened to him if Kurt would get home and didn't get the role.

-..-

Kurt was pacing through the now almost empty waiting room backstage, where he was waiting until someone would call him on.

Suddenly the door opened and Kurt tensed, knowing he would be the next one who had to go up. The fear of not having his sheet paper with him while the others, like he expected, had.

Imagine his surprise when his boyfriend came striding into the room, his guitar strapped around his neck.

"Puck?" Kurt asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

Without saying a word, Puck sat down on a chair and plucked at his strings to get the right chords. When he was satisfied, he looked up at Kurt smirked, and started singing.

Kurt's eyes widened when he recognized the song. The song he was gonna sing for his audition.

The song totally wasn't Puck's style, Kurt knew, but somehow he made it work.

Kurt was mesmerized by the boy in front of him, ignoring the other few auditioners who were all looking at Puck in awe as well.

When the song was over, the other auditioners clapped but Kurt didn't do anything. He just couldn't.

Puck stood up and pulled some rolled up papers out of his jacket when he had put his guitar to the side against a wall.

He closed the distance between him and Kurt with just a few steps, holding out the papers.

"Here," he said, smiling rather sheepishly, "I print them out again."

Kurt took the sheet and threw it onto the ground, launching himself into his boyfriend's arms instead.

"I don't need it," Kurt said softly as both boys pulled away to look at each other. "Your singing wll help me more then this stupid sheet ever could. Besides, you were right. I don't need it. I was just freaking out."

"I know how important this audition is for you, Kurt. You've been talking about it for weeks."

"Yeah," Kurt breathed out, trailing the tips of his fingers over Puck's shaved head where his mohawk used to be. "Still, I shouldn't have worked it all out on you."

Puck shrugged, "I did spoil beer over the sheet."

"Doesn't matter anymore," Kurt smiled, then startled a little when the door opened again. This time it was a man to call him on.

Kurt turned back to Puck, who lovingly kissed his forehead.

"Knock 'em dead, babe."

Kurt winked, pressed a quick kiss against Puck's lips, then turned towards the door and followed the man to the stage.

-..-

Puck was waiting in the waiting room for Kurt to come back. He wouldn't know yet if he got the role, but e would be able to tell if he had done good or not.

Puck really hoped his little intervention stunt had calmed down Kurt's nerves.

After what seemd like hours to Puck, but probably were only a few minutes, Kurt appeared into the waiting room with a blank look on his face, which really worried Puck.

Puck stood up, ready to console Kurt if it was bad news, ready to celebrate if it was good news.

Puck panicked when it seemed like Kurt was gonna burst out ino tears, but then a smile broke open on his face.

"You little shit!" Puck laughed as he lifted Kurt up and twirled him around, "You really got me worried for a second."

Kurt chuckled, wiping a tear; a happy one; out of his eye when Puck put him down, then went in for a kiss.

Puck moaned when he felt Kurt's tongue enter his all too willing lips and they battled for dominance, only to end up equally in strength and passion.

"Thank you, Noah." Kurt whispered as their lips weren't touching anymore. "I couldn't have done this without you. Any of it."

Puck just smiled. A real one. One that reached his eyes. One that Kurt came to love so very much.

"I just hope I'll get the role."

Puck pulled his boyfriend against his chest again and whispered in his ear.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you will."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Puck and Kurt are kids in this drabble.

"Why did you throw sand in Sam's eyes, Kurt?"

Kurt frowns and pouts and stares at his feet and his teacher sighs.

"Ok, if you can't answer me now then you'll have to stay into the corner until you can. And I want you to apologize to Sam."

Kurt scowls at her, then buries his head into his knees and refuses to look up again.

The teacher sighs again and shakes her head. This really isn't Kurt Hummel's usual behavior. Normally he's such a nice kid.

She really doesn't know why he would do a thing like that. Unless...

Her eyes shift over to a little boy who's standing a few feet away, looking nervous, his eyes never leaving Kurt's crumpled form.

Noah Puckerman.

Ever since Noah joined their school and was put into Kurt's class, Kurt had done everything he could to befriend the closed off new kid and eventually, he had succeeded.

She had seen the proud smile on Kurt's face when Noah had finally let him play with the dinosaurs, together with him. She was glad the new kid had let Kurt in, because she knew Kurt could really use a friend and, since he was the new kid and all, Noah could use one as well.

After that, Kurt and Noah had been inseperable. That is until another new kid arrived. Sam Evans.

Sam was trying too hard to make friends and soon enough most of the kids ignored him. Except for Noah and Kurt.

Those two boys knew what it was like to be outcasts and they wanted to include Sam into their little group.

Sam was very grateful and his boyish, a little dorkish, charm made Noah and Kurt like him almost instantly.

Soon it became clear that Sam and Puck were growing closer and closer and Kurt became jealous.

The teacher tried to distract Kurt a lot of times when Sam and Puck were playing on their own together without involving him, but she could see the hurt and rejection in his eyes, which really tore at her heart.

It probably became too much for the little boy today and he took it out on Sam in the wrong way.

She never really knew why Kurt was so jealous, but now she got it.

Kurt was afraid. Afraid that he would lose Noah to Sam.

But seeing Noah like this, looking so genuinely concerned for Kurt, she knew that would never happen. If only Kurt would realize that too.

Smiling to herself, she walked over to Noah and laid hr hand gently on his head. When the boy looked up at her, she nodded to him and walked away.

Knowing very well where the boy was going and knowing it was the best thing for both of them to clear things up.

Make things go back to normal. Or as normal as they ever were.

-..-

Kurt doesn't want to look up when he feels someone sit down next to him. Not even when he feels a familiar hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Kurt? Are you alright?"

"Go away, Noah."

"No," Noah says stubbornly, "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Kurt's muffled voice came up from behind his knees.

"That's bull." Noah says, having picked up the word from his dad, "If nothing's wrong then why did you throw sand in Sam's eyes?"

Kurt realized that Noah really didn't get it, so he finally looked up.

"You're my best friend."

That was it. That was the only explanation Noah would get.

But he got it. Noah was smart enough to see through the facade Kurt always put up to fool other people. But Noah wasn't fooled that easily.

Chuckling softly, Noah pulls Kurt closer and kisses his temple.

"You're cute when you're jealous." He knows Kurt is ready to deny it, but he's faster than him. "But there's absolutely no reason to be jealous. You're still my best friend too."

Kurt looks him straight in the eyes, hope shining in his eyes. "Really?"

Noah smiles and nods, gives Kurt a squeeze and then stands up, holding out his hand towards his friend.

"Come on. Let's go apologize to Sam."

Seeing the determined look in Noah's face, knowing he was right, and now that he was sooted with the fact that Noah had told him they were still best friends, Kurt took the offered hand and let himself be pulled up from the floor.

Noah still held onto Kurt's hand as both boys walked up to Sam and Kurt apologized sincerely.

The teacher watched as the three boys started playing together again. Noah now making sure he gave as much attention to Kurt as he gave to Sam. Maybe even a little more.

She didn't know what the future would bring for the boys, she didn't know for any of the kids in her class, but she sincerely hoped their friendship would remain.

Especially the friendship of Kurt and Noah. It was too beautiful to ever end.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't do this!" Puck exclaimed frustratedly, slamming his books closed on top of his desk.

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't, Kurt." Puck shot back, "I better go home and let you do your other stuff you usually do. I don't want to be a pity case."

"You're not a pity case, Puckerman." Kurt replied sternly. "I know you can do this."

Sighing, Puck dropped down on Kurt's bed and stared up at the standing boy.

"I'm not worth your time. Just go on and move to New York, or wherever the fuck."

Kurt sighed and sat down next to Puck. "I care about you, Puck. Even though you threw mme in dumpsters for a long time, before you joined the Glee club, I'd like to think we're kind of friends now."

Puck liked what Kurt was saying, but he didn't let himself believe it.

"Give up, Kurt. It's not like you don't know where to find me if you need me. Here, in fucking Lima Ohio, trying to gradute over and over again."

Kurt almost growled his response, "This is not the Puck I came to know. The Puck I admire for his courage and his talent. The Puck that scored the winning goal for the one football championship McKinley High has ever won. The Puck that would just jump up in Glee club and start singing songs of Jewish Puck who just radiates confidence as he walks wherever he goes."

Puck sighed and carded his hand through his mohawk in a frustrated manner.

"That guy is gone, Kurt."

Kurt scooted closer, Puck didn't move away.

"Then let me bring him back."

Puck turned his head when Kurt tried to kiss him. Kurt expected Puck to shove him away. To jump up and kick his ass. Beat him into a pulp.

He didn't know why he initiated a kiss in the first place. Somehow it had just felt right.

He certainly didn't expect what Puck's real reaction was, though.

"I'm not worth it."

Kurt smiled sadly, not breaking eye contact with Puck as he answered.

"I think you are."

Then he surged forward again and this time, Puck didn't pull away.

-..-

All the seniors of the Glee club were waiting, together with Puck, in the hallway next to the class room in which Puck's test was being graded.

This was his second and last chance to graduate and they were all nervous, hoping and keeping their fingers crossed for Puck to have made it. To have passed his test.

Puck was the most nervous of all, but that was only normal, shouting something about hunting season being open on all faculty tires before the door finally opened and his teacher stepped out, holding his test paper.

Rachel wanted to take the paper, but the teacher held it away from her and Puck snathed it out of her hand, turning his back to his friends so his emotions wouldn't show that much. Especially the devastation if he hadn't made it.

That devestation didn't happen though, 'cause when Finn asked him what he got and Puck finally dared to look at his paper, he turned around and held the paper up in victory.

"C-!"

"That's a Puckerman A+!" Finn yelled excitedly and then Puck was overstelped with hugs.

Except from Kurt, who hugged the teacher instead.

Puck did catch Kurt's eye while he was hugging Quinn and he didn't have to speak to convey his thoughts.

The perfect kiss, with the perfect guy at the perfect time could only end up in the perfect ending.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Takes place in elementary school. Kind of in the same 'verse as the drabble on day 2

"I don't like him."

Sam looked up, staring a little confused at his friend.

"You don't like who?"

"Finn."

Now Sam was completely confused, "I thought he became one of your best friends."

"He is," Puck answered and Sam literally thought he was going insane because he really couldn't follow anymore. "I just don't like him."

Sam scrunched up his face, "How can you not like him while you still claim he's your friend?"

Puck sighed and rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to explain this to Sam, but apparently he had to.

"I don't like the way Kurt looks at him."

Sam blinked, then started laughing and didn't stop until Puck slapped him, lightly, on the back of his head and was glaring at him.

Sam's laughter dissolved into chuckles and he shook his head a little.

"I'm sorry," Sam finally wheezed out, "I just seem to recall something quite familiar, only the other way 'round."

Now it was Puck's time to be confused, "What?"

"I still remember the day I got sand thrown in my eyes by a certain Kurt Hummel."

"Yeah, he was a little-" Puck stopped when he realized what Sam was accusing him of. "I'm not jealous."

Sam just raised his eyebrow, which pissed Puck off, but he couldn't say something back anymore because the teacher was making her rounds and was now standing between his and Sam's desks.

He looked down at his book, pretending to read and fill in the exercises they had to make, but he couldn't get Sam's words out of his head.

He wasn't jealous. He just wasn't.

-..-

Puck wasn't sulking. He was just...a little bitter because he was send to the bench by his sports teacher for throwing the ball too hard at Finn during dodgedball.

He couldn't help himself. Kurt had been trailing after Finn like a lovesick puppy and Puck simply couldn't stand it anymore.

While almost all of the rest of the guys on Puck's team were aiming for Kurt, Puck was aiming for Finn. And he got him, rather quickly.

Normally he and Finn were on the same team, but this time Puck had made sure that he wasn't. His plan to get Finn off the field before Kurt was hit; that boy was freakingly flexible; had succeeded. He only hadn't thought about the consequences when the ball hit Finn straight in the face and ended him up with a bleeding nose.

The look on Kurt's face when Puck was send off the field and banished from gym class for a week was unreadable.

There was concern, mixed with anger, mixed with something else. Puck wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was.

When the gym teacher blew on his whistle to indicate the end of class, everyone disappeared from the field to go to the locker room, except for Puck. He stayed seated on the bench, staring at the ground.

He didn't have to look up when he felt someone sit down next to him to know who it was.

There was silence for a little while until the other boy spoke up.

"Did you really have to do that?"

Puck shrugged, "It's just a game, Kurt."

"Just a game?" Kurt replied, "You're not allowed to throw the ball at someone's face in this game. His nose could be broken."

Puck snorted, "If you care so much about him then why are you still here?"

Kurt didn't hesitate for one second as he answered, "Because I care even more about you." He smiled when Puck finally turned his head to look at him. "You're my best friend, Noah."

A smile tugged at Puck's lips, but he held it back.

"Everyone always chooses Finn's side. I know I shouldn't have thrown that ball in his face, but-"

"No, you shouldn't." Kurt interrupted him, then leaned closer to Puck's ear to say softly. "But I'm always on your side."

Puck didn't hold back his smile when he felt Kurt's lips against his cheek. He also didn't hesitate to take Kurt's outstretched hand when he had stood up and pushed himself up with one hand, while Kurt pulled, gently, on the other to help him up.

"You want to go see if Finn is ok?"

Puck tensed just a little bit but nodded, comforted by the fact that Kurt was still holding his hand when he apologized to Finn and was still holding his hand as they both went to the locker room to change into their clothes.

When they were dressed in their usual clothes, Kurt held out his hand again and Puck took it, holding onto it when they went back to class.

Finn, and Puck's not-so-jealousy at him, was long forgotten when Kurt stayed with Puck and Sam for the rest of the day.

As long as Kurt stayed at his side, Puck didn't care that he sometimes shed a weird, kind of longing, look at Finn.

As long as Kurt would still be there for him when he messed up again, Puck just knew that everything would be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, so this doesn't need a make-up ending, but it's still a fight. It fits into my theme :)

"Give it back!" Kurt yelled, standing in the middle of a bunch of jocks who were throwing his cellphone around like it was a football, wincing when one of the jocks almost dropped it. "You're going to break it!"

Kurt was near tears, but he held them back because he didn't want those jerks to see him cry.

His first day back at high school after summer vacation and those assholes were after him, and his poor cellphone apparently, again.

Lucky for him, he only had to go there one more year. One more year that he had to endure those Neanderthals and then he was out of there.  
Out of Mckinley High. Out of Lima Ohio.

But for now his priority was to get his cellphone back and rather in one piece than broken.

"Give it back now!" Kurt yelled again when his phone almost saw it's faithful ending once again.

He knew the other students were staring at him and the jocks as they passed them by, but no one ever bother to stop and help him.

They were all just glad it was him intead of them.

Then suddenly something happened...

An old truck appeared and parked close to the dumpster where Kurt and the jocks were standing and a guy Kurt had never seen before stepped out on the driver's side of the car.

Kurt's attention was drawn back to the jocks when he saw one of them suddenly start to punch on the numbers and the keypad of his cellphone, probably searching through his messages.

Kurt lunged himself at the guy holding his cellphone and tried to snatch it from his hand, when two of the others grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Let me go!" Kurt was getting completely hysteric, "Stop going through my cellphone. Just give it back!"

The guy who had stepped out of the truck stopped and looked at the scene in front of him. His hands at his sides balled unconsciously into fists and he set his jaw, which was firmly clenched.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

The jocks all looked up at the stranger, then one of them; it must have been their leader or something; spoke up to him.

"It's none of your business. We're just having fun."

"I don't think that boy's having fun." the stranger said, inclining his head towards Kurt.

"Oh but he is," the leader jock guy spoke up again, now draping an arm over Kurt's shoulders. "Aren't you having fun, Hummel?"

Looking at the stranger, Kurt shook his head, until the jock tightened his hold on him. He looked down and nodded.

"You see? We're all having fun here so move along. You're not welcome here."

Kurt closed his eyes and hoped silently that the stranger would stay. He was the first person who ever stood up for him.

His hope died away when he heard footsteps and he saw the stranger turn his back to him, starting to walk away.

Then suddenly there was a loud "SMACK" and all heads wheeled around to see the guy holding Kurt's phone pressed against the dumpster. The stranger standing right in front of him, one hand on his throat.

All the jocks just gaped at the sight, then some shuffling was heard and the stranger spoke up again.

"Don't move. Any of you."

That voice sounded so dangerous that all plans of trying to attack the stranger left all of the jocks' minds.

The stranger pulled the guy against the dumpster forward and moved his hand to the back of his neck, then dragged him with him to right in front of a shocked, gaping Kurt.

"Give the kid his cell back." the stranger demanded, almost growling, "Now."

Kurt held his hands open and the jock dropped the cellphone in it, then scurried away as fast as he could when the stranger let go of his neck, quickly followed by the rest of them, except for one.

"Who the hell are you?" the captain of the jocks asked, trying to keep his cool.

The stranger removed his sunglasses to reveal intense brown-hazel eyes.

"The name's Puck." the stranger answered, "You better remember that. Now move along. You're not welcome here."

The jock didn't want to get chased away by his own words, but when the stranger, Puck, took a step forward towards him, he quickly ran off so that only Kurt remained behind.

Kurt didn't really know what to say or do. This Puck guy had helped him and even though it had looked scary what he did to others, Kurt had been completely fascinated by him and his actions.

After looking after the jock to make sure he was really gone, Puck turned his head and looked at Kurt.

"I don't think those guys will bother you again now."

"Thanks," Kurt said sincerely, sticking his cellphone into his pocket after having checked that everything still worked."I'm Kurt."

"Noah," the now-not-so-stranger-anymore chuckled when Kurt frowned. "Puck is just a nickname," he explained. "You go to school here?"

Kurt nodded, "How about you? I've never seen you around before? Are you new in town?"

He just couldn't help it. This guy had peeked his curiosity and well, it was true, he had never seen him around before so Kurt wondered what he was suddenly doing here.

"Just moved here," Puck answered, "Unfortunately I have to do my last year of high school here."

"You're a senior? I am too!" Kurt replied, suddenly excited. "I can show you around town if you'd like? Or, um...Maybe just around school..." Kurt trailed off, feeling a little embarassed at pushing himself on too much.

Who said Puck, or Noah, would even want to hang out with him? Sure, he had helped him, but-

"I'd like that."

Kurt stared at Puck, a hopeful smile on his face, "Really?"

Puck chuckled and swung his arm over Kurt's shoulder. For once, Kurt didn't flinch.

He was used to the jocks doing that to hurt him, but he somehow knew Puck wouldn't hurt him. He could trust him. At least in this he could.

"Let's start with the school tour, shall we?"

Kurt beamed and lead the way to school, Puck' arm still firmly around his shoulders.

Maybe Kurt's senior your wasn't going to be that bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

_"You're such a prude."_

_"I'm not a prude, Puckerman."_

_"Then why won't you tell us anything about you and Blaine?"_

_"Because there's nothing to tell!"_

_"Liar."_

_"I'm not lying. Now shut up and let's just cross this street."_

_"Kurt! Watch out!"_

_A scream. A hard shove. Two men lying on the ground._

_-..-_

That's how Kurt ended up in the hospital. Not in a bed, but on a chair in the waiting area of the ER.

Waiting to hear news from the doctor about Puck.

-..-

Kurt sat slouched down in the very uncomfortable hospital chair, one hand clutching onto Finn's hand, the other one holding onto Sam's.

They had been there to witness the whole dramatic scenery.

First the usual Puckurt banter, that's what the boys called it, then the car that sped through a red light, Puck pushing Kurt out of the way and getting hit by the car instead of Kurt.

-..-

_The guy in the car had first stopped, but when he saw the two boys on the ground, he quickly sped off again._

_Puck had rolled over the car and dropped back down again, landing on the ground, his body limp._

_Sam and Finn were staring in shock while passers by stopped and started shouting for someone to call an ambulance. Someone did and called the police as well. At least one of those passers by had taken notice of the car who did a hit-and-run and the number plate._

_Kurt, although in pain and complete shock, was the first one to rush over to Puck, crouching down beside his body._

_"Why?" Kurt asked silently, "Why did you push me away? Why did you have to play the hero? Don't you know that heroes aren't always invincible? Sometimes they don't get their happy endings."_

_Then the paramedics arrived, lifted him up onto a stretcher, then pushed them into their ambulance._

_Kurt, Sam and Finn were all staring after the ambulance which drove away at high speed, sirens blaring._

_Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Kurt looked up, his vision becoming blurry._

_"He'll be alright, Kurt." Finn's voice sounded foreign, detached, even to his own ears."He has to be."_

_Kurt didn't answer, just stared down at the place where Puck had been lying just seconds ago. Blood smeared all over the ground._

_"Come on," Sam finally found his voice again, "I'll drive us to the hospital."_

_-..-_

So that's how they ended up there, waiting until someone would finally tell them what was going on.

Ms. Puckerman, Burt, Carole and Mr. and Ms. Evans had all arrived almost an hour ago, all worried about their children.

Ms. Puckerman was the only one who still had to be worried though. It was her son who was fighting for his life.

All because he had to play the hero...

"What's taking them so long?" Ms. Puckerman asked, "I'm his mother! I'm supposed to get some information about the condition of my son! He's been hit by a car for Pete's sake! What does a mother have to do to get to know if her son is still alive?"

Carole put her hand on Ms Puckerman's shoulder and she turned around, slumping into Carole's arms.

Everyone was beyond anxious to know how Puck was, so when finally a female doctor approached them, they all jumped up and looked at her expectantly.

"You're all here for Mr. Puckerman I presume?" the doctor watched them nod and smiled, "I'm doctor Avery. I have good news for you all. Noah is going to be alright."

The whole group let out a collective sigh or cry of relief and ms. Puckerman to throw her arms around the doctor.

"Thank you," she whispered over and over again in the doctor's ear while tears rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you for saving him."

Doctor Alice Avery patted ms. Puckerman's back, then smiled as she pulled away.

"That's one tough kid you brought into this world," Alice said and ms. Puckerman couldn't help but smile proudly. Then Alice looked at the rest of the little group of people, all there for Puck. "You can all visit him in a little while, but first I'm looking for a boy named Kurt?"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Kurt, who was just staring at the doctor in confusion. Then Finn gently put his hand on the small of Kurt's back and pushed him forward a little.

"I- I'm Kurt."

Alice's smile got even wider as she talked and watched the boy's expression.

"I had to come and get you so he can see you first. You were the first thing he talked about when he woke up. Asking me the whole time if you were alright, but didn't believe me when I said that you were unharmed, safe from a few scratches from your fall, so I told him I would look for you and bring you to his room so he could check for himself."

Kurt just stared at the doctor, then at ms. Puckerman, who just nodded at him encouragingly.

Kurt let go of Sam's hand, which he was still holding onto until then, then followed the doctor down the hallway towards Puck's room.

He didn't exactly know what to do or say once he was there at the door of Puck's room, but somehow he knew it would all come naturally.

-..-

The doctor opened the door and let Kurt inside, telling him she had other patients to go to when he shot her a questioning look, then closed the door once Kurt was inside and walking to the bed.

She watched him through the window for a few minutes before walking away. Those kids were gonna be fine. She just knew it.

Kurt sucked in his breath when he saw Puck lying there, hooked onto a machine that kept check of his vitals and some lines in his arms that probably provided him with pain medicine.

It was weird to see the tall, strong boy now completely battered up. And it was all his fault.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, right at Puck's side, and softly trailed his finger over the bruises on Puck's face.

They would heal. Or at least Kurt hoped they would. But the doctor said he was gonna be alright, so...

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked down when he heard Puck's croaking voice and smiled, pulling his hand back from the other boy's face.

"Hey."

"You really are alright."

Kurt laughed. A soft, pained sounding laugh.

"Yes, I'm alright. All thanks to the hero."

Puck smirked, or at least tried to, but his face hurt a little too much.

"You can thank me later, Princess."

Kurt was silent for a while. Thinking hard.

Maybe it was time to let Puck read into his cards, just a little bit. Maybe then Puck's whole teasing game, about Blaine, would end and he would finally realize who Kurt is really interested in.

"Kurt?" Puck asked again.

Kurt just smiled, letting his fingers smooth out Puck's frown on his forehead. Then he leaned down and whispered softly.

"That's exactly what I'm planning to do."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't know why, but I always seem to completely ignore Artie in my stories :/ It's kind of sad, because I do like the guy. So, here he is :) It's more Puck-centric than anything else, but I just had to write it out :)

Nobody knew why or how, when Kurt had been bullied by some of the jocks, those jocks always ended up getting some kind of payback.

Nobody knew who was behind it either. They just teased Kurt with the thought of having a secret admirer.

So, definitely color Artie surprised when he found Puck one time after school, breaking into one of the jocks' lockers.

Curious, he wheeled himself over to the Glock and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing?"

Puck jumped and whirled around, looking down in Artie's curious, frowning face.

"I'm just putting some stuff in my locker, dude." Puck answered, trying to remain cool although he felt a little nervous at getting caught.

"This is not your locker," Artie replied, "I know where your locker is, Puck. It's right across from mine, except higher."

Puck knew he didn't have an excuse and he couldn't think of one so quickly either. He opened his mouth to answer, but Artie was faster than him.

"It's you, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Well, if he couldn't find an excuse, he could fall back on his "stupid jock" image.

Artie rolled his eyes. All the times he gave private lessons to Puck gave him the knowledge that Puck wasn't that dumb as he tried to make people think he is.

Lazy? Yes. Dumb? Hell no.

"It's you who's taking revenge on your team mates when they harass Kurt."

It wasn't a question, so Puck didn't bother to deny it.

"Not only when it's Kurt."

Artie's eyes widened a little. "It was you who locked Mason up in that port-a-potty after he threw a slushie in my face?"

"Yeah."

"It was you who- And when-"

Puck held up his hand to stop him, "Yeah, man. It was all me."

"But...Why?"

Puck just shrugged, "We're kind of like a family, right?"

"Right..." Artie confirmed, not sure where this was going.

"Well, I don't let people mess with my family, man. It's as simple as that."

Artie blinked, then smiled up at Puck, holding out his fist.

"Right, man. Family."

Puck smirked and bumped his fist against Artie's.

"Family."

-..-

The next day at school there's a loud scream ringing through the hallway, followed by even louder curses.

Everyone turns to look into the direction of the sounds and look on confused as one of their precious beloved jocks is jumping around on one leg, holding onto his other foot in the air with both hands.

There's a hammer lying on the floor next to him, which probably fell on his foot when he opened his locker.

Then there's laughter and Puck turns his head to see Quinn, Santana, Brittany and a few others of the cheerleading squad laughing and pointing at the jumping jock.

He looks around some more to see more people start to giggle or snicker, holding their hands in front of their mouths to try and hide it.

Puck takes the most pleasure in seeing the Gleeks' faces, all smiling, eyes sparkling with mirth.

He catches Artie's gaze and sees him smile at him. Puck gives him a wink, then strides over to him and takes the handles at the back of Artie's wheel chair.

"Where to, dude?"

"Off to Geometry my good man."

Puck ignores all the shocked, curious stares of the other students and wheels Artie over to his classroom. He knows that Artie is still smiling proudly and that's all that matters to him.

If he winks at the other Gleeks when he passes them, well...no one's going to sue him, right?

He found a second family. He found something close to happiness.

No one was gonna take that away from him again.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the fuck is this?" Puck asked, looking at the papers Kurt just shoved into his hands.

"They're application papers."

Puck looked up sharply, "I told you already, Kurt. I'm not going to college."

"Then what are you going to do, Noah?" Kurt asked, "You can't be serious about that pool cleaning business, re you?"

"And why the hell not?"

"Noah..."

"No." Puck stopped him before Kurt could continue, "Don't you dare to patronize me."

"I'm not patronizing you. I just..."

"Yes. Yes you are, Kurt, and I'm fucking sick of it."

With that said, Puck stormed away through the hallway of McKinley High. Dropping the application papers into the nearest garbage bin he walked by.

Kurt could push all he want. Puck wasn't going to college. Right now he didn't even know yet if he would be graduating.

Now he was really pissed off on top of the nerves and it was all Kurt's fault.

-..-

When Kurt entered math class, Finn could read on the expression his face that something was wrong.

He waved Kurt over and let him sit next to him, then stayed silent for a little bit because he knew Kurt would bite his nose off if he started interrogating him right away.

When the teacher let them do exercises, Finn "psht'ed" at Kurt, who merely lifted his eyebrow to show that he was listening.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Finn whispered, making sure the teacher didn't hear him.

"Nothing," Kurt hissed back, "I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"That's bull. Come on, Kurt. You know I know you better than that."

Kurt sighed and leaned a little closer to Finn. "I think I might have pushed Puck a little too hard."

Finn frowned, "Pushed him?" then his eyes widened, "You didn't ask him to have some kind of kinky sex, did you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Like I would have to ask." He had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing when Finn turned a little pale. "No Finn, it's totally not about sex."

"Oh," Finn replied, sounding relieved, "Then what is it about?"

"I might have given him some application forms..."

"Kurt. You know he's-"

"Yes, yes, I know," Kurt cut him off, sounding irritated, but more with himself than anything else. "I know he doesn't even know yet if he's gonna graduate and I gave him those to try and give him a push into college, while I also know that he doesn't even want to go to college and- Oh, you get my point. Now he's mad at me and probably has every right to be."

Finn nodded, then he was silent for a while, so Kurt tried to concentrate on his exercises again.

"Maybe you you just should have waited until ms. Doosenburg graded his test." Finn finally whispered to Kurt, "Maybe then he wouldn't have taken it so hard."

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe. I can't take it back now, though. Can I?"

"He'll be fine. But I think you'll have to apologize."

Kurt nodded, "I know. If only I knew how not to say the wrong things again."

Finn smiled softly, "You'll do fine. You know he can't stay mad at you for a long time anyway."

"I surely hope so."

-..-

After the last class of the day, Kurt stood nervously waiting at Puck's locker.

When Puck stepped out of his classroom and saw Kurt standing at his locker he sighed, but he did walk over there anyway. There was no point in trying to avoid his boyfriend even if he was still a little pissed at him.

"Hey," Kurt said softly as Puck had reached his locker, "Can we talk?"

Puck opened his locker, pretending to search something and just raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I'm sorry," Kurt started rattling off, "I know I was wrong in giving you those applications before you even know if you've passed ms. Doosenburg's test, but I just want you to make something of your life, Puck. I just think the whole pool cleaning business isn't going to cut it."

"And why's that?" Puck asked, still not looking at Kurt.

"Because there's so much more to you than a pool cleaning boy, Noah. You're smart enough to go to college, so, if you pass; why not try it?"

"There's a chance that I might."

"What?"

Puck had difficulty to hide the smirk that was curling up his lips, but he hid his face behind his locker, grabbing a paper out of it and holding it out to Kurt.

"What's this?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Just turn it around and look."

So Kurt turned the paper over and stared at it. This was Noah's test. The test that would make or break Puck'schance of graduating.

And on the test was a big, black...

"C-!" Kurt exclaimed, "You did it!" he almost screamed out in joy, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "I knew you could do it. Oh, Noah. I'm so proud of you."

Puck chuckled at his lover's dramatic escapade and tilted his head downwards a little to kiss him.

Kurt responded to the kiss and let it go on for a little while before he pulled back and looked at Puck with something close to admiration in his eyes.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What? That I might try to get into one of those fance colleges of yours?" Puck chuckled when Kurt slapped his arm, "Yeah. I meant it."

"They're not that fancy," Kurt huffed, then smiled and pressed a kiss against Puck's cheek. "I'm glad though."

"You might have to search through the garbage container though. I threw those applications that you gave me earlier away."

Kurt just smiled and took Puck's hand, starting to lead him out of the school.

"Oh, I made some copies. Just in case."

Puck couldn't help but laugh.

He hadn't expected anything else from Kurt than to be prepared for something like this.

That's why he loved his boy so damn much.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam could feel it, Kurt's eyes glaring a whole in the back of his head, and shifted in his seat a little uncomfortably.

It wasn't his fault that he and Puck had a fight, again, and that Puck was hanging around him more now than around his own boyfriend.

He hadn't asked to get dragged into this mess, but somehow he was now right in the middle of it.

He felt more than saw Puck taking a seat next to him and tried to smile back at his friend when he shot him a grin.

Puck, always the observative one, noticed something was off though and decided to call Sam out on it.

"What's wrong, dude?"

"I think I have a whole in the back of my head as big as a skyscraper."

Puck blinked confusedly, "Huh?"

Sam sighed when he saw Puck lean over a little to look at the back of his neck.

"Not literally, Puck. Although I think someone might like it if that really happened."

"Dude, you're totally talking in riddles here."

"I'm talking about your boyfriend, Puckerman." Sam snapped as silently as he could. "Since you two had that fight and you're hanging around with me the whole time, the only thing Kurt does is either glare at me or toss some snide comments at me. I'm sick of it, dude. Either you two kiss and make up or you're not hanging out with me, ever again."

Ok, so that might be a bit of over exaggeration, but Sam wanted to get his point across. To get it even more across, he stood up and went to sit somewhere else.

Leaving Puck to gape after him.

-..-

Sam's sudden outburst was kind of an eye-opener for Puck. Especially when he seemed focused on staying true to his word.

Every time Puck tried to approach him, Sam would ask if he and Kurt had made up yet. The answer was no every time, so Sam just walked away from him.

It frustrated Puck, but he realiazed he had a point. Even Finn and Mike kept their distance a little. Artie was the only one who didn't seem to care if Kurt glared at him or not.

Kurt was still avoiding him at all costs, which basically pissed Puck off enormously. At lunch break two days later, he finally came to his breaking point.

He saw Kurt, alone for once, making his way over to the school cafeteria and swiftly moved in front of him, blocking the doorway.

Kurt, who had been skimming through his iphone, looked up startled when he saw a body appear in front of him. Glaring when he saw it was his boyfriend, whom he still was in a fight with.

"Can you please move so I can get through?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, I can't do that."

"Don't be a jerk, Noah. Just let me through."

Puck held Kurt by his shoulders as he tried to push him aside.

"We need to talk."

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now." Puck confirmed. "Because this shit is getting out of control. Apparently you're glaring so viciously at the guys that they're almost scared to hang out with me. Sam even refuses to talk to me until we made things up. Only Artie seems not to mind how you look at him."

Kurt was silent for just a second. "Well, good for him."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"You're making a scene, Noah."

"Fuck this."

Puck walked forward, pushing a struggling Kurt backwards until he landed, not that harshly,with his back against the lockers.

"Wha-"

That's all Kurt got out before his mouth got attacked by Puck, then nothing more then moans left both boys' mouths.

They only stopped and pulled away when air became too necessary. Both panting harshly.

When he got himself quite together again, Kurt looked at Puck and smiled bashfully.

"What were we fighting about again?"

Puck smirked, "I have no idea."

If only every fight in the world could be resolved that easily.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sam?"

"Kurt?"

"Do you know where Puck is?"

"Haven't seen him since lunchtime."

"Shit."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. He seemed kind of upset but I don't know why."

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Oh. You haven't."

"Have I heard what, Sam? What's going on?"

"Rick the Stick challenged Puck to a fight."

"Rick did what? Shit!"

-..-

"How low the Mighty can fall."

"Stop it!"

"Now what? Does your little boyfriend have to support you now too, Puckerman?"

"Leave him out of this, stick."

"He's the one who came running here and told me to stop."

"Leave Puck alone, Rick."

"Kurt..."

"And you, Noah. You should know better than to let someone like Rick spur you on to fight."

"Yes, Noah, you should listen to your boyfriend. Show everyone how big of a wuss you be- Ow!"

"Come on, Noah. Let's go."

"You little bitch!"

"Babe, did you just really hit Rick the stick in his ugly face?"

"I supose so."

"That's so hot."

"Noah..."

"It totally is."

"Whatever you say."


End file.
